My Best Friend
by lilylover700
Summary: I suck at summarys and I have no clue where I'm taking this story. AkuRoku SoRiku lemons more xD    I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I'm to lazy to put it in every chapter.
1. Finishing the Lists

_A/N: _I am only thirteen and this is my first fanfic, so please don't insult me. I hope you enjoy the story =D Ratter M for good reasons. You'll know. **Bold is texts.**

_My Best Friend_

CH 1

Finishing the Lists

Axel and I sat on the clock tower in Twilight town eating Sea-salt-ice cream and watching the sunset like we normally do. I was in ant. white t-shirt that had a yellow smiley on it and said: Smile, Tomorrows worse, with dark blue jeans. Axel was in a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"So Roxas, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked me when he was done with the light blue treat. "I don't know." l lied. I know what I waI wanted to spend time with him. If you didn't know, I was hopelessly in love with him. The problem is, he isn't gay and he thinks I'm also straight.

You gotta want somethin!" Axel complained. "If I told you that would give away the surprise. Don't you wanna surprise me?" I asked. "Of curse I do, but you never give any hints to what you want!" he complained again. "I trust that you know me better than anyone, so you get to guess what I want." I told him as a smile grew accost my face. "What about you? What do you want?" I asked. "If you won't tell me, I won't tell you!" Axel said, sounding a little childish. "Come on! You gotta give me a hint Roxy!"

"Roxy?" I asked starting to blush. He didn't notice. He was lying accost the cement of the clock tower. His skinny arms folded behind his head keeping it from hitting the cement. His long legs crossed at his knees. "Sorry, does that bug you?" he asked, starting to sit up. Then a cold wind blew. It made me shiver and wrinkles in Axel's black tee shirt. "N-n-no" I finally strutted. "Are you cold?" Axel asked. "Y-y-yeah." I strutted.

Axel got up and walked over to me. He sat back down rapping his warm arm around me. I blushed. The wind blew again so I got closer to Axel. "We should get you some where warm before your on my lap with a cold. Is my place ok?" he asked. "Sure." I said as we got up.

We walked down to Axel's black truck. The whole time Axel kept his arm around me so I didn't get cold. Axel opened the door for me when we got to the truck. I slid inside, leaving his arm. Axel walked around to the other side and slipped in. "Sorry, it may take a while to heat up." he told me.

I moved closer, trying to stay warm. "That's ok." I said. "Hey Axel," I started. "What?" he asked. "Why don't you get cold?" I asked, seriously wanting an answer. " I don't no." he answered. The truck when silent for a while. "Maybe I should turn on some music." I said, finally braking the silence. I left Axel's side, looking for my favorite radio station.

Axel started to hummed along to my favorite song, The Only Exception by Paramore. "You know this song?" I asked. "Yeah, I know that you like this station, so I figured I gotta memorize some song from it. This probably my favorite song now." he answered. Soon I found both of us singing to the song.

When we got to Axel's house the song was over. I looked at the old house. It was large black house with a black door. Then I looked back Axel in his black shirt and remembered we were sitting in a black truck. "Do you have something against color?" I joked when I realized every thing Axel owned was black. "So, this is your house?" I asked. "Yeah, I bought it a month or two ago. The only bad thing about it is that it is in the middle of the woods. It gets lonely. That, and people say that its haunted." Axel informed. I stepped out into a meadow, surrounded in tall green trees. The part of the sky I could see was a light blue, the tree tops covered the rest of the sky.

When we got inside I looked around. Stare cases were on both sides of the large room. I looked at the small hall on the second floor that connected the sides of the room. I got to the center, then looked at the glass below. It was foggy, but I could faintly see a small green area. Maybe it was a garden?

"Wow Axel, you picked a good house." I thought aloud. He laughed. "I know. that's why I picked it." he said. "Do you wanna spend the night? I have a spare room you can stay in it you want." he offered. "I would, but I gotta be with Sora and my mom tomorrow, its Christmas remember." I asked as I raised my right eyebrow. "Oh yeah… I still need to get a gift for you. What do you want?" he asked. "We already went over this. Just get me anything. It doesn't really matter that much." I said.

We walked out to his truck. He kept his left arm around me to keep me warm. "I wish I had my coat." I said. Then Axel took his arm off of me and ran back to the house. I tilted my head as I watch him disappear inside the house. A minute latter he walked out with two long black coats in his hands. They looked the same. The only difference was their size.

"Is that my coat?" I asked as he came back. "Yeah. You left it here a while ago and I kept forgetting to give it back, so… here you go." he said as he handed me my small leather coat. "Thanks. I thought I lost it a week ago." I said as I slipped it on. I tried to zip up the long zipper as we continued to walk to the truck, but the zipper got stuck. 'Damn zipper." I mumbled to my self. "Here." Axel said as he grabbed the zipper and moved it up and down in an attempt to get my coat zipped up all the way. He got on his knees to thrust the zipper harder. "Damn zipper." he said as he realized he zipped wouldn't move at all.

I laughed a little. "What's so funny?' he asked looking away from the zipper. "I said the same thing ten seconds ago." I said. He smiled. "So you did." he said as he got of his knees. I looked up to his emerald eyes. "We can fix the zipper latter. You need to get home and I need to get to the store." he said. We got in the truck and drove towards my house. Along the way I heard Axel humming the familiar tune. "But darlin' you are the only exception" I started to sing, following his rhythm. Soon we were both singing the love song.

I looked out the window to see my small silver car parked in my driveway. "Bye Ax." I said as I got out of his truck. I dug threw my pockets to find my keys. I pulled out my key ring and looked threw the ten keys to find the right one. I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen of my Droid. I looked over at Axel who was still sitting it the drive way. I looked at the text.

**Whatcha Doin?**

**Got it memorized?**

"Your still here, did you really need to text me?" I asked. My phone rang again as I slipped into the car.

**Yes yes I do**

**Got it memorized?**

**Im goin 2 ta mall**

**~Roxy~**

**Som1 liks ta nickname I gave him**

**Got it memorized?**

**Lol i guess i do**

**~Roxy~**

I backed out of the drive way and drove towards the mall. "What do I even want to get him?" I thought as I walked in the store. "Well, Axel like Hottopic so I'll start looking there. I walked to the store, but stopped when I hear a familiar voice. "Who ya shoppen for?"

I turned around. I saw a tall man with a dirty blond mullet in a dark blue tee. Next to him was a man that was a bit shorter. His slate colored hair covered his left eye. "Hey Dem, hey Zexy." I greeted. "I'm looking for something to get Axel… and Sora" I said. I almost forgot about Sora. Ok, so I forgot about my twin brother. The important thing is that I remember him now.

"Any one else?" he asked leaning in. Demyx was easy to figure out. Why not joke around with him? I pretended to think. "Hmm, I still need to get something for my mom. Oh, and I can't forget Riku." I said. I smiled when Demyx just looked at me waiting for me to continue. "What about me?" he asked. I already got you somethin." I said, my smile wide. Demyx jumped. "What is it? What is it?" he asked. "You'll see on Christmas." I said as I walked into Hottopic.

I know the perfect gift. I walked over to the CDs. I picked up a blank CD with flames on it and the matching case. I bought the gift and walked out of the store. Now to get Sora a gift. I walked to Dollargeneral. I go in and walked to the cookies. I grabbed a pack of Oreos and walked to the check out girl. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Roxas. Doing some late shopping?" she asked. "I didn't know you worked at Dollargeneral Namine. Can you guess who I'm shopping for?" I asked. She giggled. "My guess would have to be with Sora." she said. "Congratulations! You win the game!" I joked. We laughed.

"What's my prize?" she asked. "Sorry. No prizes with this game." I said. "How about the money for the Oreos?" she said. I grabbed my black wallet and took out money to pay for the Oreos. "Is Sora the last person on your list?" she asked as she put the money into the register. "Umm no. I still need something for my mom and Riku. Why?" I asked. "Well… my shift is over I a few minutes and I was wondering if you wanted any help." she said. "Ok. I do need help getting something for my mom, so I'll get something for Riku then meet you here. Ok?" I asked. She nodded. "See you in a few minutes." I said as I waved and walked away.

"What would be a good gift for Riku?" I thought aloud. "How about a new pair of headphones?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Zexion. "God Zexion. You nearly gave me a heart attack. How long were you stocking me?"

"Its not my fault you didn't hear me. And I wasn't stocking you, I was walking with you and you didn't notice." he said. "Same thing right?" I asked. "No. if I was stocking you I would be hiding when we stood still and I wouldn't want you to see me, but since I'm walking with you I don't care if you see me." he explained. "So, how long have you been quietly following me?" I asked as I walked to the music store. "Not long. I was in the book store till I realized I had all the interesting books. Then I saw you walk out of Dollargeneral so I went with you." he said. "Ok. What about Demyx?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of good headphones.

I looked back a Zexion when I didn't here him respond. He had his finger out pointing towards a sleeping Demyx. "How did he fall asleep on a bench?" I asked. "He was up all night playing his sitar." Zexion explained. "Oh." I said as I walked over to buy the headphones. I handed the casher the money and walked out with all the gifts.

"I'm going to meet Namine at Dollargeneral. She is going to help me get a gift for my mom. Are you comin?" I asked as we walked out of the store. Zexion looked at me. "No. I think I'll try to wake up Demyx. Good bye." he said as he walked over to the bench that Demyx was snoring on. I walked towards Dollargeneral and saw Namine waiting out side. She was in her normal small white dress and white sandals. She was facing the other was and I guess she was looking for me. I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her hips making her jump.

"Why you so jumpy?" I asked teasing her a little. I took a step back and put my arms to my side as she turned around. "Because you scared me." she said as she looked up at me. I'm not much taller than her, just a little. "What did you get Riku?" she asked. "Some new headphones with the help of Zexion." I said as I pulled out the white headphones. "Nice. If you don't know what to get someone ask a family member." she said as we started to walk. "Your not part of my family." I said. "So I'm not." she said as a small smile appeared across her cheeks.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she led me threw the store. "To K." she said. "You mean that jewelry store?" I asked. She nodded. "Well we're going the wrong way." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her towards the other end of the store. "How do you work in the mall and not know your way?" I asked, but not in a mocking tone. "I just started working yesterday." she said. "Oh." I said as we passed the music store. Demyx quickly spotted us and ran up to us, letting Zexion slowly follow.

"Hey!" he said. I stopped and let go of Namine's hand. "Hey Dem." I said. "Hello Demyx." Namine said shyly. "So, what's up little blond people?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Demyx, we're not that much shorter than you. And we're heading to K to get my mom a Christmas present. Wanna come?" I asked. "Isn't that a jewelry store?" he asked. "Why do boys have to ask? Yes. It is a jewelry store." Namine said. "Uhh, no thanks. Zexion and I need to… umm… finish our shopping list." Demyx lied as he grabbed Zexion, who just got near us. "I'd love to go, but we have a lot of shopping to do." Demyx said tugging at Zexion's arm. "No we don't. we just finished." Zexion said. "Well I forgot people." Demyx said. Zexion rolled his eyes and followed Demyx.

"You do know he's lying right?" Namine asked. I turned towards her. "Yeah. Demyx is the worst liar." I said. "Now come on. I really need to get this gift so I can rap it before she gets home." I said as I turned towards the store and continued walking.. She stood still for a moment then skipped to my side.

We walked into the store and looked around. "So what are we getting for her?" I asked as I looked over at Namine. Her bright blue eyes explored the store till she gazed on one thing. I looked over to see what she was staring at. "Perfect." I said as I looked at a teddy bear with a jewelry box in it's paws. "It's so cute!" she said as she walked over to the bear. "and soft." I added as I grabbed one. "What are we going to put in the box?" I asked. She shrugged. We walked over to the earrings and a nice Opal pair. "Opal is her birth stone." I said as I pointed to the small heart-shaped stoned. Namine looked down with her arms leaning agents the glass.

I jumped when I felt a warm hand on my solder. I turned around to see Axel with two bags in his right hand . "Why do people wanna scare me today?" I asked. "So no, Hey Axel, or What's up Axel?" he asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Not after the attempted murder." I said as I smiled. He and Namine laughed. "So, who ya shoppin for?" he asked. "My mom." I said. "Oh crap." he said. I tilted my head. "What" I asked. Axel looked down at his bags then into my eye again. "I forgot about your family." he said. I laughed. "Don't worry. I did too for a while." I admitted. He smiled.

"Do you need help finding jewelry for the box?" a girl asked. I turned around. "Oh, hi Olette. We already choose earrings for the bear." I said, pointing to the opal earrings in the glass box. "Nice choice. So, who are these for?" she asked as she grabbed the earrings. "My mom." I said. She smiled. "Do you want the bear in a wrapped box?" she asked. "Yes please." I said. "Ok." she said as she walked over to the register. She grabbed a small red box and put the bear inside. She shut the box, then she put a green ribbon around the box and a matching bow on top.

"There you go. All done." she said as she handed me the box. I handed her some money and she gave me the change. "Thanks." I said. "I'll see you latter." she said as we walked out of the mall. "Bye." I said. I looked at Namine and Axel. "See ya." Axel said. "Bye Olette." Namine said. We all walked to the cars in silence. Namine and Axel glared at each other. "Well, I have to get home. I'll see you latter Roxas." Namine said as she tuned to me and smiled. "Ok. Bye Namine." I said as she walked away. "Bye." Axel said with a smirk growing across his face. I looked at him. "What's with the evil smile.?" I asked. Axel looked at me. "It's nothing Roxy. Are you going to help me finish my list?" he asked. I blushed as I heard my nickname. "Yeah. Who's left?" I asked as I put the bags and box in the car.

Just then my phone rang. My mom was texting me.

**Where are you**

**I'm at the mall with Ax**

**~Roxy~**

**Ok. Is he spending Xmas by himself?**

I looked up at Axel. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. Axel thought for a moment before answering. "I'll be waiting at my house till I can come over your house, give you your gift, then ask if you wanna hang with Demyx and Zex. If you said no then I would just hang with your family if it was ok. Why?" he asked. "My mom wanted to know if you were spending Christmas by your self." I explained. "Yeah, I am till I come to your house. I'll be lonely" he said.

**Yes **

**~Roxy~**

**Does he want to spend the night?**

"Wanna spend the night at my house?" I ask. Axel smiled. "What do you think. Don't I always spend the night when I can?" he asked. "Yes, yes you do." I said.

**He said ya.**

**~Roxy~**

**Ok. I'll see you when you get home love you.**

**Luv u 2**

**~Roxy~**

"Ok. Let's finish shopping so we can go to your house." Axel said as he grabbed his hand and lead me in to the store again. "Who's first?" I asked. Axel stopped, but kept his warm hand on mine, making me blush. "Hmm… How about Sor?" he asked. "Ok. I got him cookies so you can get him some other treat. " I said. "Ok." Axel said as he started walking again. "Where are we goin?" I asked. "To the candy store. Where else can you get the best candy silly Roxy." Axel said. I blushed as I heard my nickname again. Good thing Axel is trying to find the candy store and not looking at me.

"Oh yeah. It's down this way." he said as he jerked me to the left and down a short hallway. We stopped at the large pink letters that read CANDY. Axel looked over at me. "Wow Roxy. Your face is red. Maybe you should take of your coat to cool down a bit." he said. He thinks I'm getting to hot is all. Good thing I picked a dumb-ish best friend. I messed with the zipper again. "Damn zipper." I mumbled as I remembered the zipper was still stuck. "Roxy. Careful with your words. A lot of kids are here to see Santa." Axel said. I looked around the empty store. "No there isn't." I said. "Smart ass." he said as a smile appeared across his face. "It's not my fault you can't count dumb ass." I mocked.

A little kid walked up to us. "What's an ass?" he asked. "Told you." Axel said. Then he bent down to look the kid in the face. "It's a donkey, but a mean way to say it so don't repeat it. You might get on Santa's naughty list if you do." he said. "Ok." the little kid said as he ran back to his dad.

"When did you get so good with kids?" I asked. "When I started babysitting for a job." he said. "When did you start babysitting. And who do you baby-sit?" asked. "I started babysitting when I met your brother. Sure we're the same age, but it doesn't seem like it. Your mom asked me to watch him while she went to the store." he explained. "Where was I?" I asked. Axel shut his eyes. "You were passed out on the couch." he said. "Oh. How old was I?" I asked. Axel opened his eyes. "Does that really matter?" he asked. "No, but I still wanna know." I said. "But we have shopping to do. We can talk about this later. Does Sora like jaw breakers?" he asked. I don't know. He likes gummies." I said. "He said gummy worms are is favorite." I said.

Axel dragged me into the store. He still had my hand in his. "Ok. Lets get some gummy worms and gummy bears." he said as we ran towards the back of the store. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the store and I crashed into him, knocking him down. I fell on top of him and stayed a moment before realizing what happened. I sat up as I began a string of apologies. "I'm so sorry Axel. I didn't mean to knock you down. I'm really sor-" he put his had over my mouth to shut me up. "It's ok Roxy. It was an accident. I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. He took his hand off of my mouth. I moved so I wasn't sitting on his chest any more. He got up and offered me a helping hand, witch I gladly accepted.

I grabbed a bag of gummy worms as Axel picked out some gummy bears. Then he grabbed some sour worms. "Sora doesn't like sour." I said as we walked to the check out. "They aren't for Sora. They are for us." he said. "Ok. I as Axel grabbed his Black wallet. It had bright red flames on it. I set the gummy worms down. Axel put down the gummy bears and sour worms. "Is that all?" he asked. "Yeah. This is it." Axel said. Axel gave the man the money and grabbed the bag. "See ya." Axel said as we walked out of the store.

"Ok. Now where?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and ran to the other end of the mall. He started to slow down at the music shop, but didn't comply stop till we were in the flower shop. "What are your mom's favorite flower?" Axel asked. I thought for a minute. "Hmm. She likes roses." I said. Axel already had a dozen roses in his free hand. "Why'd you ask if you already knew?' I asked as I took my hand out of his. "I just wanted to make sure." he said. "let's go get a vase." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me once again. We stopped at the back wall by the glass vases. "This one looks nice." I said as I reached for clear vase with a black diamond pattern on the top shelf.

"I can't reach it." I said as I jumped trying to get it down. Axel put his arms on my sides and lifted me up so I was eye level with the vase. I grabbed it an Axel set me down and picked up the flower he set on the floor. "And that was easier than just reaching up and grabbed it?" I questioned. "I thought you wanted to get it." he said. I smiled. "Does it really matter who gets it?" I asked. "No." he said as we walked to the casher. Axel got out his wallet and paid for the gifts. "Do you want them in a box?" she asked. "Sure." Axel said. The girl put the flowers in the vase. She reached under the counter and grabbed a gold box. She put the vase in and shut the box. Next she grabbed some silver ribbon and a bow. She wrapped the gold ribbon around the box and put the bow in the corner. "Here you go sir. Have a nice day." she said as he handed Axel the box.

"Need any help?" I asked. "No, I got-" he said before a bag fell of the top of the box. "Yes please." he said. I leaned of and grabbed the bag that fell. I looked inside. "Good thing it was just the candy." I said as I put it on the wrist that was held out. "Yeah, good thing I didn't drop your gift." Axel said. My eyes go wider as I stared at the other bag that was on his wrist. "Is that my gift?" I asked. "Yep, but you can't have it till midnight." he said as he kept walking. "Well I gotta go so I can finish wrapping your gift. See you latter." I said as I walked to my car. "Bye Roxy!" he yelled as I got in my car. I blushed as I shut the door and grabbed the keys. I shoved the right key in and the engine roared to life. I hummed as I drove home.

_A/N: _So, whatcha think? Please review and tell me where I went wrong, or what you liked best in the story. I'd also like ideas for more chapters. And how many people review saying the like it or how many people favorite or follow will help me choose how many chapters the story will have. Thanks for reading my story. I really hope you liked it… so far.

Chapter two is already written and will not be posted till someone reviews. I don't care it it's sighed or not, or if it's a complement or a complaint, just post something.


	2. My Christmas wish

_A/N: _Thanks for Reviewing. I give everyone that reviewed a virtual cookie. You really made my day. I plan to post twice a week or more. I have a limit on my computer or I would post every day. Well, enjoy =D

_My Best Friend_

Ch 2: My Christmas wish

I drove home by my self with the gifts for every one stacked on the passenger seat of my silver Sedan. I hummed to my favorite song that Axel and I sang earlier that day, The Only Exception by Paramore. Other than that the ride was fairly quiet, giving me time to think about latter on tonight. Axel was coming over for Christmas tomorrow. I'm going to get what I wanted after all.

I turned into the driveway before our big gray house. It was made of stones. When Sora and I was five, we tried to count them. We stopped when we realized that we can't count past twenty. I got out of the car and paused as I saw a brown blur running towards me. A second latter, I came tumbling down on the rocks as my twin brother tackled me.

"Oww Sora. Do you really need to tackle me? Can't you just say hi once?" I asked as he got up. "I can, but I won't." he said as he offered me a hand. I grabbed it and he started to pull me up, but he wasn't strong enough, so he fell on me again. I pushed him off and got up.

I went around my car and opened the door. I pulled out the gifts and started walking to the house. "Hey. Where have you been all day? Who are those for? Is one of them mine?" he asked as he walked with me. "I was at the mall with Namine, Zexion, Demyx, And Axel" I said as I got to the door. He walked in front and opened it for me. "Oh. Ok!" he said as we walked in side. He ran of towards the kitchen. I'm guessing he wanted a cookie.

I walked up stairs to my bed room. My bed had a light blue and red yarn blanket my mom made. The window that Axel would use climbed in on Halloween to scare me was right above the small brown nightstand. My digital alarm clock said it was five forty-five in big neon green letters. The walls weren't painted so they stayed a light white along with the ceiling.

I pressed the light switch above my large dresser as I walked towards my bed. I set the gifts on top of it as I started looking threw the bags. When I found the CD I bought for Axel I took it down stairs and put it in the computer. I went on frost wire and looked for some good songs that Axel liked.

The first song I put on was The Only Exception by Paramore. Next I found Tell Me Where You Are by DJ Carlee. The Cuppycake song came after that. I hoped that it would make him laugh along with Best Fried by Toybox. I found a few more song after that and put them on. I had twelve songs by the time I was done. "That should be enough." I said to my self as I burned them onto the flamed CD. I took it out and put it into the case along with a numbered list of the songs in order.

I walk out to the kitchen and grabbed a role of rapping paper and two bags with a Christmas trees on them. I took them to my room along with some tape. I set the paper on the bed and examined them. I grabbed the role with blue snowflake paper. Then I grabbed Axel's gift and set it on the paper. The silver side of the paper caressed the red and orange flames. I rapped the gift with my newly found rapping skills.

The shiny blue snow flakes glistened as the light hit it. I put two long lines of silver ribbon across the dark blue paper. I grabbed a matching silver bow and set it on top. "Now that is your average holiday present." I said feeling some pride in the nicely rapped present. I grabbed Sora's Oreos and set them in a bag. I did the same with Riku's headphones.

"Hey Roxas. Who are those for? What are they?" Sora started to question me. "Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked. He shrugged. "Just the way I am I guess. So, who gets the pretty one?" Sora looked at the shining box. "Axel." I said. "Oh… ok. Who gets the bags?" he asked. "You and Riku, but you can't see it till Christmas." I said, earning a disappointed grown. "Come on. Please let me open this one before Christmas." he begged. I knew I would give it to him once Axel got here, so why not get him to help me with some stuff while waiting. "No Sora, unless…" I said slowly. His eyes got wide. "Unless what/" he asked loudly.

"When Axel comes over I'll give you the gift, if…" I said slowly. "If what!" he yelled. "If you help me clean my room." I said. He looked around. "Not too messy…" he said as he thought. "It's a deal!" he said.

We walked around the room as we grabbed some cloths I wore a few days ago. We got done in about… ten minutes. That sounds about right. Then it took me another four to get Sora to work, and one to get the present perfect. And don't forget the ten I spent looking for songs. And I had to lesson to Sora whine about wanting his Christmas present. That puts the time around six.

We were relaxing on my bed when Sora opened his mouth to talk. Just then I heard the door bell ring. I jumped up and ran down the hall towards the door. I stopped at a mirror next to the door and fixed my blond spikes. When I thought they were good, I opened the door. Axel came in with a burst of cold air. I quickly shut the door behind him.

Axel had three gifts in his hands. "Crap." I muttered to my self as I remembered that I left his present in my room. "What's wrong? Hoping for someone else?" he asked with a mocking tone. "I'll be right back." I said as I turned towards my room. Sora came out with the gifts in his hands. "Witch one's mine?" he asked as he compared the bags. I grabbed Axel's gift from his hands along with Riku's. "So this one's mine? he asked. "Along with this one." Axel said as he handed him another bag.

"Hold on a sec Sor. Mom told me yesterday to get videos of everyone opening there gifts." I said as I walked to my bed room to get my flip camera. I looked at my night stand. When I didn't see it I shut the door and walked to my nightstand. Wanna know why I keep a padlock on it? I opened the lock as I watched the door. When I heard the click I turned my attention back to it. I slowly pulled on the handle to the small cupboard to open it as I looked inside. I saw my note book filled with pictures of Axel he has no idea I took along with my journal. Call it a diary and I'll kill you. I looked to the other side and grabbed my flip.

"So Roxy, what's in your nightstand that you don't want anyone to see?" I heard from behind me. I quickly looked back to see Axel. "How the hell did you get in here without making any nice?" I questioned. "Did I scare you?" he asked as he walked to my side. I shut the cupboard and up the lock on it. I stared at the lock as I answered. "A little." I said. "Seems more than, a little, to me. You dropped the flip." he said as he bent down and grabbed it.

He placed a finger on my chin and forced me to look into his acid green eyes. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "Smile. A frown doesn't suit you." he said. He stood up again and held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed his warm arm and he pulled my up by his chest. I took a step back. He handed me the flip as we walked out of my room.

We got to the living room where Sora happily sat on a chair waiting with his presents on his lap. "Can I open the gifts now?" he asked as he sprung to his feet. I turned on the flip and nodded. Sora first opened the gift from me. His smile got wider, witch I didn't know was humanly possible. Only my brother. "Thank you Roxas. Oreos are my favorite cookies. How did you know that?" he asked. "The wall between our rooms is thin. Every time I hear 'milks favorite cookie' form the TV I also hear you say: it's Sora's favorite cookie too." I said, quoting my brother.

Now he reached for Axel's gift. First he pulled out the gummy bears. "Wow thanks. I love gummy bears almost as much as-" he started as he felt something else in the bag. "GUMMY WORMS!" he screamed as he ran to his room. Axel and I laughed. "Now its time for your present." axel said turning towards me. He handed me a small, velvet red box. It had a small gold bow on the top. I pushed open the lid and went speechless. It was a small silver chain with a charm. A light blue crystal, sea-salt-ice-cream. "Do you like it? I'm sorry it's a little girly." he said. "No. I love it. Thank you Axel." I said as I went up to hug him. I rapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his arms around my hips till I pulled away to give him his gift.

I walked over to couch that I set the gift on. "Here" I said as I handed the gift to him and took the flip. I pointed the camera at him as he inspected the present. "Did you rap this your self?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "You're good at rapping." he said as he began to tare the paper. "Thanks." I said, watching his hands unwrap my bad gift.

"Sweet." he said as a wide smile appeared on his face. "What songs are on it?" he asked as he took a step forwards. I started a new video before I responded. "Look in side." I said. He opened the case and looked at the list of songs. "Thanks Roxy." he said. I smiled as I shut off the flip. He liked it. That's good. I got so worried that got me the perfect gift and I only got him a dumb CD. Then both Axel and I got texts.

**Hey Roxas. I'm not going to be home tonight. My car broke down so I'm staying in a hotel tonight. I'll be home before Sora gets you up tomorrow. **Mine read. It was from my mother.

"Hey Roxas. Wanna got to Marly's party? He just invited you, me, and Sora, and Riku is there waiting for Sora." Axel said. "Ok. Let me go get dressed in something… Christmassy and tell Sora." I said. I walked past my bed room and knocked on Sora's door. "My gummy worms!" he yelled threw the door. "Ok, I'll tell Riku that your to busy eating gummy worms to me him at Marly's party." I said. "No wait! Tell him I'll be down in a minute! I just need to get ready first!" he said as I heard a loud thump. I laughed, thinking he fell off his bed.

I walked out of my bedroom wearing a red top and some black skinny jeans. Axel took a look at me and smiled. "Perfect. Smile for the camera." he said, pointing the flip at me. I smiled a struck models pose before laughing with Axel. Sora came out with a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it and blue jeans. He looked at me and Axel. "You people look like you're going against Christmas, not to a Christmas party." he said. "Oh well. Let's go see Riku." he said as he walked out the door.

_A/N: _And that is were I'm leaving you today. Sorry if I misspelled anything, or I use the wrong homophone and boring stuff like that. I plan to have an Axel chapter next, so I hope you enjoyed your Roxy made chapters. Axel gets to tell you what happens next. Hell yeah… more swearing to come and a possible lemon. And you get to know how Axel feels about Roxas. And again, I'm thirteen, please don't blame me if I get stuff wrong. Remember that for latter… Ok. So I can't post Ch 3 till Ch 4 is done. For this I wanna take a vote. Sora or Riku. Who should explain Ch 4?


	3. The Party

_A/N: _Axel had to do this chapter cuz Roxy was to drunk to remember. I am sorry if you do not like underage drinking. Don't blame me, go blame Marly. It's his party. I hope you enjoy the drunk little blond =D

_My Best Friend_

Ch: 3 The Party

Roxas and I followed Sora out the door. Sora paused as we got to the driveway. "Witch car?" he asked turning back to me and Roxas. "Wanna take my car?" Roxas asked looking back at me. "Sure." I said as I pulled his keys out of my pocket and headed for the silver Sedan. He stared at me for a second before talkin again. "Why do you have the keys to my car?" he asked. "I took 'em." I said. He continued watchin me with his bright blue eyes. "When? And why?" he asked as we all got in the car.

"You left 'em in your coat so I took 'em so we would have a way to get to the party." I said. "How did you know we were taking my car?" he asked as I started to back out of the driveway. "I just assumed that we weren't walkin." i said. "What about your truck?" he asked. He's startin to sound like his brother. Ask you questions tell he can't think of any more. "It only for two people Roxy." I said. He looked out the window as I finished the sentence. "Any more questions?" I asked. "Yeah. I've got one. Where are you going? Marly's house was back there."

Sora said. "Shit." I mumbled to myself as I turned the car around. Roxas laughed.

If you're an idiot and don't know who I am, then I'm Axel. You know, the sexiest person in Twilight town. I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings, but I mess up sometimes. I accidentally called the cutie next to me Roxy once and now I do it all the time so it seems like I meant to do it. Clever eh? So yeah, I've been wantin to tell 'em I like him, but I don't wanna scare the cutie. He's straight anyways. I'm bi, but Roxas would beat any girl in any contest. He looks so sweet and indecent.

When we finally found a parking space after ten minutes of drivin, we walked into Flower boy's house. Sora quickly left to find Riku leaving Roxas and me to wonder around in the crowd of dancing people. "Hey guys. I'm so glad you came!" a drunken boy with pink hair said. He had a white shirt with a pink flower on it and a pair of jean shorts on. "Marly, how drunk are you?" Roxas asked. "Never mind that. How drunk were you when you picked that outfit?" I asked. "Pretty drunk." he said, answering both questions before dancing away with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Wow. How do you get that drunk?" Roxas said in amazement. "Easy. You drink." I said. He rolled his eyes at me. "Hey, if you ask questions, I'd give you answers." I said. I grabbed his arm and lead him towards the kitchen of flower boy's house. Not many people were here, and those who were got drinks and left. I grabbed a beer and handed it to Roxas. He looked at it then looked at me again. I grabbed one myself and drank it. He kept starin at me. "Drink it Roxy." I said. He slowly put the bottle to his lips and took a drink. "Was that your first drink?" I asked. "Maybe…" he said before taking another drink. I laughed and took another drink.

When Roxas finished drinkin I have successfully made him drunk. Now I can ask him any thing an he can remember a thing. "Hey Axel, what's up the, the _evil_ smile?" he asked soundin like a drunk. Oh shit. Quickly, change the topic! "Who do you like?" I asked. He stared at me and I mentally slapped my self in the forehead. Oww. So maybe not mentally. Roxas tilted his head and blushed. "I'm not telling. You have to guess!" he said. Oh god. He wants me to guess?

"Sorry Roxy. I don't guess unless I get some hints." I said, hoping he might drop the subject, or flat out tell me so I murder them. "Ok. I'll give you a hint. The person I like is in this house." he said. Now I'm really curios. "Just tell me. Please Roxy." I said. He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked. "Cuz I wanna have some fun and I wanna make you think." he said. I groaned. "What you don't wanna guess?" he asked. "Not really." I admitted. "Want another hint?" he asked taking a step forwards. I looked at him and nodded my head.

What he did next took my breath away. He was right up in my face. "Clues from tonight tell me this person likes me too. I've known this person for as long as I can remember." he said. My breathing was uneven and my face was as red as the crimson spikes on my head. He smiled as he pulled away. "Context clue tell me the drunk side of me is to honest, and to much for some people." he said. He knows I like him. "How long have you known?" I asked. "How long have I known I'm gay, or how long have I known I like this person?" he asked.

"You're gay?" I asked in sheer shock. He just nodded. He's gay. He could like me. Does he like me? "Ax? Axel?" he asked, trying to bring me out of shock. "Do you have any guesses?" he asked. "Is it, me?" I asked. He didn't answer. After a few second he looked up at me, lust fogged in his bright blue eyes. Next thing I knew, he had me agents a wall, depriving me of oxygen. The taste of sea-salt-ice-cream and beer flouted about his tongue. He tried to get my tongue to move with his, witch it did.

He let out a gentle moan, but it was still extremely sexy. I pulled away. "Sorry Rox. I needed to breath." I said. His beautiful blue fogged over with lust. God. I didn't know how much he changed when he got drunk. This isn't the Roxas I'm in love with. Now I have a choice to make. Have the night of my life with Roxas and do something that we both might regret, or keep him off of me till he's sober enough to remember what happened and think clearly. Well, because my blood isn't in my brain right now because it's somewhere else at the moment and the buzz that I got from drinking, I lead him out to the car for the night of our lives.

I drove away from the party and headed to my house. No one will find us, or follow us. I lead him into the tall house and into my clean bedroom. He smiled and pushed me onto the bed. He got on top of me and started tugging at my shirt while kissing me again. I flipped him over and ignored the little yip of surprise. I began nipping and sucking his neck, making him moan loudly, nearly screaming. I pulled off his shirt, then realized something as I pulled away. "You never did this before, have you? Did you even have your first kiss before you kissed me at the party?" I asked. He just looked at me before he put his head on the pillows again.

"Axel, I wanna do this. I wanted to do this for a long time, and now the shy side of me is gone. Now please, do what you want to do. If you wanna wait till I'm sober, I might be to shy. But if you still wanna wait, I understand. If not, give me the night of my life." he said calmly. I wanted to give him a night to remember, but he looks so indecent, I just can't. I just gotta wait till he's sober. I can wait for that. What did he drink? Two beers? It didn't take him much to get him drunk.

"Roxas, I want you to remember what happens. I took your first kiss and you'll never get a do over and you won't remember it." I said. He looked down. "I understand. So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked. That's a very good question. What do we do now? He sat Indian style on my bed, with no shirt on.

_A/N: _And that is where I'm leaving my favorite couple for now. Sorry that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I wanna leave some suspense of what's going to happen next. Is Axel going to wait till Roxas is sober or is he going to fuck him? I'll let you think about that. Any who, next chapter is going to by a little different. Most of the time I've been set on Roxas and Axel. Next is a SoRiku chapter by, well you have to wait to see who it's point of view it's in. I want all your ideas! Pweeze! I make you think about things for a reason. So you can tell me and I can put it into the story. Thanks for reading. I give you this cupcake for reading the first three chapters. And _**if you skip my long author notes, you get no cupcake!**_ Hah ha! You gotta read them XP


	4. The Movie

_A/N: _A Zemyx chapter for all the Zemyx fans that read English! And without farther ado, I shall give it to you. Enjoy!

My Best Friend

Ch: 7: Christmas With Demyx

**Zexion pov:**

"Zexy! Zexy! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! Get out of bed! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Demyx yelled in my ear as he jumped up and down on my bed. "I'm awake Demyx." I said. Then two questions came to mind. "Demyx," I started. He was now rummaging threw my closet, but he looked back at me waiting for me to continue.

"First, how many candy canes did you eat today?" I asked and waited for him to respond. He began staring at his fingers like the answer may magically appear on them. "I don't know, like twenty." he said. I sighed. "Demyx, you know what happens when you eat to much sugar." I said. "Sorry." he apologized. I shook my head at him. He was going to be on a sugar high all day and I'll be the one to take care of him.

"Ok. My next question, how did you get in my room? My bedroom door was locked. My front door was locked. How did you get in my apartment at all?" I asked as my eyes wondered to the door knob that was still locked. He blushed. "Well," he started as he put his arm behind his head. "Well?" I said trying to get him to tell me how he got in my room past two locked doors.

"I umm, umm, I-I" he began to stutter. "I ahh-umm- I" "Get on with it." I said. All this boy could do was stutter. "I-umm, crawled in threw the window." he said. I looked over at the open window in my room. "Demyx! My room is on the fourth floor of an apartment building. How did you get to my window?" I said as I looked out on the brick wall of the building. It was covered in moss and vines. Certainly not strong enough to hold the wait of a teenage boy. Demyx walked up behind me. He pointed out the window at a very tall tree. "That's how." he said as he put his hand back threw the window.

I stared at the tree in shook. "That tree is about three feet away from the building!" I yelled at his idiocy. "You could of fell and died Demyx." I said as I turned around and looked at him. His arms were behind his back as he stared at his foot that was tracing the circles on my carpet. "I just wanted to be with you when you woke up this morning Zexion." he said still immensely staring at his moving foot. This made me blush for a second before I forced my self to return to my normal state of mind.

"Demyx. I'm glad that you want to spend Christmas with me, but you could have knocked on my door instead of risking your life. I would have let you in." I said. He looked up at me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Demyx. I can't breath." I muttered. He loosened his grip and I took in the necessary gasp of air my lungs needed to keep my heart beating. I waited for Demyx to end the friendly hug. Don't look at me like that. I'm not the 'hugging' type. Demyx on the other hand couldn't last a day without hugging someone.

We stood in my room. Demyx still had his arms around me when I heard some snoring from the living room. Demyx buried his head in my shirt, kneeling to do so. "It's probably my brother Riku." I said. Then we heard another snore. This time I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

Demyx shook. "Who was that?" he asked threw my shirt. I tilted my head. "Maybe it's one of his friends." I said. Demyx tightened his grip once again. "Could you go check." he asked. I tilted my head. "Why?" I asked. He looked up at me. "What if it's someone with a gun or a knife or a sward or a-"

"Fine. I'll go look." I said, ending his rant. He took his arms off of me and sat on my bed holding his knees with his arms. I opened the door to the living room Riku and I shared. As I suspected, it was Riku and some brown-haired kid on his lap making all the snores. I think it was Roxas's brother Sora. "It's Sora and Riku." I said. He walked over and peeked out the slightly open door. "Aww. That's so cute!" he said as he shut the door and leaned on it. I shrugged. "If you say so." I said. He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"What?" I asked as he just kept staring at me. "How can you think that isn't cute? Don't you have a heart?" he asked. "I'm alive aren't I?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you take everything so serous?" he asked. "It's just me." I said. "Any ways, how is that not cute to you?" he asked returning to the subject of Sora and Riku. "What is so cute about two people sleeping?" I asked. "Well, it-umm-it just is. Like kittens. You can't describe why they're cute, but they are." he said. "Most people like kittens and/or puppies because they're small." I said, proving him wrong.

"Sometimes what people say is cute. And a voice doesn't have a size." he said. I thought about what someone could say that would be described as 'cute'. After a while and not thinking of any thing I turned to look into Demyx's eyes. "What could someone say that would be, cute?" I asked. He avoided eye contact as he talked. Someone could say, I love you. That's cute." he said, still looking at his shoes. Thank god. I know I'm blushing. I don't want him to see me blush. I would die because all my blood would be in my face instead of coursing threw my body.

He looked up and I quickly turned to the window and spoke. "I-I'm going to make some breakfast. Do-do you want an-any?" I stuttered and mentally slapped myself for doing so. "Umm. Sure." he said slowly. I walked to the door and reached for the door knob, but I stopped when Demyx pulled on my sleeve. I glance up at him. I just stood there, staring into his greenish eyes before he finally spoke.

"What are you making." he said, letting go of my sleeve. "Umm." I said as I started to think. What can I make? It's not like I'm a master chef. "Don't you think you should of thought about that before you offered to make it?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile at my bad luck. I put my hand over the left said of my face. I could feel the small knots that tangled my emo hair style. "Yeah. I guess I should have. Well, I can always think right." I said shaking my head, but still keeping my hand on it.

"I can make eggs and bacon." Demyx said. "Ok. That sounds good. And it should get Riku and Sora up." I said. We walked out and into the kitchen. I didn't know how to cook, so I sat back and watched. Demyx told me I had to flip an egg so I tried. He stood behind me and guided my hand threw the motions before I walked towards the pan the egg was in. I thought I did a good job till yellow liquid-like stuff leaked out of the egg.

I stared at the egg till Demyx brook my glare by shaking me. I looked over at him and he gave me a thumbs up. I tilted my head to the side and just stared at him. "Good job." he said. "Good job?" I questioned. "I broke the egg. How is that doing a good job?" I asked. "When was the lat time you flipped an egg, other that that one?" he asked. "Never." I answered honestly. "I don't cook much."

"Well. I didn't get it on my first try, or my second, or tenth." he said, beginning to space out. "Do I smell bacon?" Riku's voice came from the living room. "I smell it too." I assumed Sora said. Next the two boy came walking in and sat at the kitchen table. "Good morning and merry Christmas!" Sora said cheerfully. "Yeah. Merry Christmas." Riku said, not as cheerful, but happier than his normal morning grouch. "Good morning and merry Christmas!" Demyx said as he laid four plates out on the kitchen table.

"Good morning and merry Christmas and all the joyous stuff like that." I said glumly as I took a seat next to Riku at our four person table. Demyx turned towards me with his hands on his hips. "You gotta be more cheery if you want bacon Zexy." Demyx said. I turn to glare at Riku as he began to laugh at me. He looked at me and stopped laughing in an instant. "Merry Christmas every one." I said. It still sounded gloomy, but I did get bacon for trying. We all ate the food Demyx cooked. Demyx ate the egg I reined, but Sora, Riku, and I agreed that Demyx was a good cook.

_A/N: _Can you tell I like bacon? I like breakfast foods.

Demyx: Can I hug them yet?

Me: Yes. You may hug the reviewers now.

Demyx: Hugs!

Me: Next Reviewers get hugs from Zexion. I found a way to get him to be the 'hugging type'.

Zexion: And how is this?

Me: If you don't hug them, I'll tell a certain someone about what you write in your Emo-book.

Zexion: Fine. I'll hug them.


	5. Cinnamon

A/N:_ Back to the main couple of this story__**.**__ I choose the name for no reason. __There is a partial lemon in this chapter.__** 'This is still a thought, even though it will tell you every time.'**_

My Best Friend

Ch 5: Cinnamon

Axel looked at Roxas, who still had no shirt on. _**'I gotta get a shirt on him before I start drooling.'**_ Axel thought. He tried to get up, but he just kept staring at Roxas. Then he heard a phone ring. "Hello?" the drunk blond answered. Axel got up and walked around. He was looking for Roxas's shirt so he could stop starring at him.

"Roxas? Where are you? You left me here." Sora said. "I'm at Achel's house." the boy said, messing up his friend's name. "Achel's?" Sora said sounding confused. Axel tossed the shirt at Roxas. He could help but laugh at the way he couldn't say is name right. He walked down stairs and ate a peace of toast with cinnamon sugar on top of it. He walked back up and saw Roxas still on the phone.

"No, Achel's." Roxas said, trying to correct his twin as he grabbed the shirt. "Achel's?" Sora repeated. "Ohhh. Axel's. Ok." Sora said. "What are you doing at Axel's?" he asked. "Nothing yet." the drunken by sang before hanging up.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Yet?" he asked. Roxas stared at him. "Yes. We aren't doing anything yet, now are we?" Roxas responded. "I see your point." Axel said. "So, what do you wanna do?" he asked. Roxas looked at the shirt in his hand. "I'll tell you what I don't want to do. I don't want to put on your crappy shirt. I don't like this one. Couldn't you give me one that you normally wear?" he said as he threw the shirt to the floor.

"Hey. My floor _was_ clean. And that's your shirt." Axel said as he walked over to the shirt. He picked it up and threw it back at Roxas, who only threw it back at him. "Pot the shirt on Roxas." Axel demanded tossing the shirt back. This continued till Roxas missed and Axel gave up. "Ugg. Will you wear one of my shirts?" he asked as he grabbed the shirt once again. Roxas nodded. "Fine. I'll give you my shirt." Axel said as he walked over to the dresser again. He set Roxas's shirt on top of it and looked for a shirt to give Roxas.

"No," Roxas said. Axel looked back at him. "No what?" Axel asked confused. "Stop looking threw your dresser." he said. "Roxas, I'm getting you a shirt." Axel said. "I want the shirt you're wearing now." Roxas said. Axel was confused. "You want me to take my shirt off and give it to you? Why?" he asked. "I want that shirt." Roxas said. Axel opened his mouth to protest, by Roxas spook again. "It's that shirt or none." Roxas said, crossing his arms.

'_**Why do I want him to have a shirt on again? Oh yeah, so I can stop starring at him.'**_ Axel thought. "Fine." Axel said before taking his shirt off. "But before I give it to you, I wanna picture of you." Axel said as he took his phone out of his pocket. Roxas gave Axel a Peace sign as he took the picture. Axel threw the shirt at Roxas, who sighed as he put it on. Axel took another picture of Roxas in his shirt that was way to big for him.

Axel sat beside Roxas and looked at the TV at the base of the bed. He got up and walked over to his nightstand and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV as he laid down. A show called Manswers was on a channel called Spike. He looked at the clock. _**'3:30 am. What happened to the time? It was about ten when we left for the party.' **_Axel thought.

"Achel, what are we watching?" Roxas asked as he saw the beginning of the show. "Some show called Manswers." Axel said as he looked over to the TV. _**'Oh my god. Roxas shouldn't be watching this. What is this show about?' **_Axel thought as he realized the show wasn't exactly PG. He changed the channel to Disney. Hanna Montana was on.

"Really Achel, we're watching Hanna Montana?" Roxas asked, still not saying the name correctly. Axel gave him the remote. "Watch whatever you want." he said. Roxas looked at the channels before stopping on Manswers again. He glanced at Axel, who had his back to the TV. _**'He's probably asleep, and it's not like I'm watching porn, it's just not PG.' **_Roxas thought.

Axel looked over his shoulder. _**'He's watching that weird show again?'**_ Axel asked himself. He sat up and grabbed the remote from Roxas's hand. "I changed the channel for a reason. You really shouldn't be watching this." Axel said as he turned the TV off. Roxas stuck out his bottom lip and tried to look like a kicked puppy. He might have had better results if the room wasn't pitch black, and if Axel was looking at him, and if Axel wasn't asleep.

Roxas decided that no one was going to sleep yet. He began nibbling on Axel's ear. Axel tried to swat him away so he moved to his neck. He started to nibble and suck on Axel neck, causing Axel to moan at the feeling. "Roxas no. Go to sleep. You're not ready for that." Axel said as he tried to push Roxas off of him. His eyes were still shut and he was on his back as he tried to go back to sleep when he got the blond off of him. Roxas, still not ready to sleep, decided that he was going to have his way tonight.

**Warning: Lemon Start.**

Roxas pulled his shirt off and got on top of Axel. "We're doing what I want and you can't do a damn thing about it." Roxas said as he tossed the shirt to the floor. He moved his hips hitting Axel hard. He began kissing Axel as he gasped. He tried to get Axel's tongue to move with his witch it did. Roxas still tasted like beer and sea-salt-ice-cream. Axel tasted like cinnamon.

Roxas moved his hand to unbutton Axel's skinny jeans. Axel moaned as he felt Roxas threw his jeans and boxes. Roxas undid the button, and then pulled down the Zipper. _**'Why the hell am I letting him take control? That's my job.' **_Axel thought. Roxas pulled Axel paints to his knees before Axel kicked them off the rest of the way. Roxas's smile got wider as Axel gave in.

Axel flipped Roxas over and began biting his neck. Roxas grabbed a handful of red spikes as he moaned loudly. Axel pulled of Roxas's jeans and tossed them to the floor. Axel moved back to Roxas's face and caught his lips agents his in another kiss. Roxas's hands wrapped around Axel's chest. Axel's hands played with the helm of Roxas's boxers before pulling them down.

Axel pulled away from Roxas and started to trail kisses down his chest. He began to suck on Roxas. Roxas let out a loud moan and pulled Axel's hair. Axel had one hand on the Roxas's hip and the other was moving up to Roxas's mouth. Roxas began to suck on the fingers as he felt them press his lips.

Axel moved back up to kiss the blond once again. He moved his fingers and pressed his lips on the blonds. Then he moved his fingers down and pointed them at Roxas's entrance. "Oww!" Roxas screamed as he felt a finger slip inside of him. Axel looked at him.

**Lemon end, for now**

"I told you that you weren't ready." Axel said as he pulled the finger back out. Axel got up and walked over to the discarded cloths. "Now put your cloths on and go to sleep." he said as he tossed Roxas his cloths. Roxas put the shirt on. "I'm not putting on the paints. I don't feel like it." he said before laying down and shutting his eyes. Axel walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of white sweat paints. He put them on and got in his bed. Roxas got close to Axel. Axel put his arm around him and smiled.

"Hey Achel," Roxas started. "What?" Axel asked. "I love you." Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around Axel's hips and looked up. "I love you too Roxy. Good night." Axel said before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Roxas smiled. "Good night Achel." Roxas said before drifting into a deep sleep.

_A/N:_ Wow. Two sweet endings! Normally my books start to take a depressing turn by now. They aren't posted because they got to depressing. I wonder what's going to happen when Roxas and Sora's mom gets home to find out that her boys left to go to a party and one got to drunk to remember it. I wonder what Roxas is going to think when he wakes up in Axel's bed with no form of paints on. Lol. You gotta read on to find the answers to these questions and more.

Manswers is on weekdays on Spike. I didn't make that show up. It talks about beer and boobs all the time, but it's not porn. No matter what you think, I am still a thirteen year old girl.


	6. Christmas Mornings

_A/N: _Back to my normal first person point of view. Don't worry. Some things are still going to be new. Sora doesn't have good grammar. That might be a problem for me to write incorrect grammar and I can't use big words TnT. Well, enjoy!

My Best Friend

Ch: 6: Christmas Mornings

**Sora pov:**

I woke up beside Riku. What happened last night? Let's see. Me and Riku watched a movie after we left the Christmas party. Wait a second… Christmas… "TODAY IS CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP RIKU! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I yelled as I shook Riku awake.

"Sora? What time is it?" he asked. "I don't know." I said. I looked over at the clock in his kitchen. "Umm. Big hand on the six and little hand on the four." I said. "Sora. It's four thirty in the morning. We went to sleep two hours ago. Go back to sleep." he said. "I can't Ku. It's Christmas." I argued. "Fine. I'll get up. But what do you expect to do? We aren't at your house so you can't open your gifts and I doubt you mom is up." he said. "Omg! What is mom going to say when she finds out I left last night? I'm going to be in so much trouble." I said.

Riku just stared at me. "What? Is my hair messed up? Oh no! Do you have hair gel and a brush? Don't look at my hair! It's messed up!" I yelled covering my hair. "Sora, it's not you hair. You hair is fine. It's your word choice that bugs me. Omg?" he asked. I looked up at him. "It stands for Oh my god." I said. I can teach someone something. Everyone said I could never do that! I showed them there wrong!

"Sora, I know what it means. You sound like a girl when you say it." he said. "I'm not a girl!" I yelled. He smirked. "Oh really? Can you prove that?" he asked. I blushed. "Don't worry Sora. I know you're a guy." he said before kissing my cheek. "Now common, we need to change and shower so we can get to your house." he said as he tried to get up.

He looked at me. "Sora. I can't get up if you just sit on my lap and do nothing." he said. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I forgot I was on your lap." I said. He kept looking at me. "You're still on my lap Sor." he said. "You lap is comfy." I said. I don't wanna move. I wiggled on Riku's chest trying to get comfier. He put his arm around me. "So we're not getting up?" Riku asked. "Maybe in ten minutes." I said as I fell asleep again.

**Roxas pov:**

"Roxy, wake up." Axel's voice whispered in my ear. "No." I said. He laughed. "Roxy, its Christmas." he said. "I don't care." I said. "Let me sleep."

Then he kissed me. I open my eyes and gasped. He pulled away. "Good morning Grinch." he said with a wide smile. "Di-did you just, kiss me?" I stuttered in shock. "I'm taking it that you don't remember anything from last night. Yes. I kissed you." he said. I tried to remember what happened the night before. "The last thing I remember is getting to the party. You took me into the kitchen and then what?" I asked, hoping he could fill in the blank space from then till now.

"You got really drunk and made-out with me." he said like it was nothing. "Oh my god!" I yelled as I jumped out of his bed. I looked down. "OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PAINTS!" I screamed. "You took them off and refused to put them on cuz you didn't feel like it." he quoted. "How drunk was I?" I asked. "Really drunk." he said. "That's helpful." I said sarcastically. "I do what I can." he said, grinning like an idiot.

"What else happened?" I asked. "We watched some weird show called Manswers, and you tried to have sex with me." he said. "What?" I yelled. "Seem to regret it now." he said. I rolled my eyes. "What did you do?" I asked. "I proved you weren't ready." he said. I stared at him. "How?"

He stared back at me. "Do you _really_ wanna know?" he said as if it would scar me for life. "Yes. Please." I said. "I shoved my finger up your ass." he said. "Oh my god!" I yelled. "I'm never getting drunk again." I declared. Axel got up and wrapped an arm around my hips. "Good. Your not you when you get drunk." he said. He kissed my cheek and put his head on my shoulder as he stood behind me. I blushed. "Do you want me to forget about what happened and go back to the way we were, or what?" he asked. I looked down. "I don't know. I want you to remember some things, but not me trying to rape you." I said. He laughed. "Done."

We stood their for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. "What's going to happen now?" I asked. "That's up to you." he said. "Axel," I started. "What?" he asked. "Will you stop smiling like a complete idiot?" I joked. "No I can't. You just gotta get use to it." he said, smile growing wider. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Axel sat back down.

"There is one more thing that you need to know." he said. "And what is that?" I asked. "You told me you loved me." he said as he looked down. "What did you say?" I asked, my eyes grew wide. Did he say he loved me too? Does he? "I said I loved you too." he said. I smiled. I walked over to him and looked at him. I tilted his head up. His face was a bright red. "Feeling embarrassed?" I mocked. He tried to look away but my finger was placed under his chin so he couldn't. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

I pulled away, beginning to blush. "Now look who's embarrassed." Axel mocked. Ok. So I deserved it. I sat down next to him, and he looked over at me. "Are you going to put paints on now?" he asked. I shrugged. To be honest I was comfy without them. "Do you want me to put them on?" I asked. He froze.

**Axel pov:**

Roxas just asked me if I wanted him to put some paints on. To be honest… no. Am I going to tell him that? Hell no! But I'm not going to reject him. Oh my god! What the fuck do I say?

**Roxas pov:**

Axel sat on the bed staring at me. Then I realized that my question could be taken two ways. "I didn't mean that in a perverted way!" I yelled. "Then what did you mean?" he asked. "Does it bother you?" I asked. I could feel my face getting warmer. "It doesn't bother me." he said. We sat in awkward silence for a while.

**Riku pov:**

Sora fell asleep on my lap again. I would wake him up, but he looks so peaceful. Maybe I should wake him up the way I woke him up last night. Or, I could wake him up the way he woke me up. Hmm. I have a choice to make.

"Sora. It's Christmas." I whispered in his ear. He smiled. "I know that Ku. I don't wanna leave your lap." he said sleepily. He began to squeeze my hips. "Sor, Don't you wanna go open the gift I got you?" I asked. He looked up at me with his eyes only half open. "You're my present Riku." he said. "That's so sweet." I said. I hugged him back. "You're my present too Sora." I said before dozing off to dream about Sora once more.

_A/N: _Yet another sweet ending. Wow. Well, a sweet ending for Sora and Riku. Axel and Roxas have awkward silence. I'm thing of having a Zemyx chapter next. All reviewers will get a hug form Zexion.

Zexion: And when did I agree to this?

Me: Ok. It's not from his free will, but you will get a hug.

Zexion: No you won't, not from me any ways.

Me: Fine. All reviewers will get a hug from Demyx.

Demyx: Yeah! Review so I can give you hugs!


	7. Christmas With Demyx

_A/N: _A Zemyx chapter for all the Zemyx fans that read English! And without farther ado, I shall give it to you. Enjoy!

My Best Friend

Ch: 7: Christmas With Demyx

**Zexion pov:**

"Zexy! Zexy! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! Get out of bed! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Demyx yelled in my ear as he jumped up and down on my bed. "I'm awake Demyx." I said. Then two questions came to mind. "Demyx," I started. He was now rummaging threw my closet, but he looked back at me waiting for me to continue.

"First, how many candy canes did you eat today?" I asked and waited for him to respond. He began staring at his fingers like the answer may magically appear on them. "I don't know, like twenty." he said. I sighed. "Demyx, you know what happens when you eat to much sugar." I said. "Sorry." he apologized. I shook my head at him. He was going to be on a sugar high all day and I'll be the one to take care of him.

"Ok. My next question, how did you get in my room? My bedroom door was locked. My front door was locked. How did you get in my apartment at all?" I asked as my eyes wondered to the door knob that was still locked. He blushed. "Well," he started as he put his arm behind his head. "Well?" I said trying to get him to tell me how he got in my room past two locked doors.

"I umm, umm, I-I" he began to stutter. "I ahh-umm- I" "Get on with it." I said. All this boy could do was stutter. "I-umm, crawled in threw the window." he said. I looked over at the open window in my room. "Demyx! My room is on the fourth floor of an apartment building. How did you get to my window?" I said as I looked out on the brick wall of the building. It was covered in moss and vines. Certainly not strong enough to hold the wait of a teenage boy. Demyx walked up behind me. He pointed out the window at a very tall tree. "That's how." he said as he put his hand back threw the window.

I stared at the tree in shook. "That tree is about three feet away from the building!" I yelled at his idiocy. "You could of fell and died Demyx." I said as I turned around and looked at him. His arms were behind his back as he stared at his foot that was tracing the circles on my carpet. "I just wanted to be with you when you woke up this morning Zexion." he said still immensely staring at his moving foot. This made me blush for a second before I forced my self to return to my normal state of mind.

"Demyx. I'm glad that you want to spend Christmas with me, but you could have knocked on my door instead of risking your life. I would have let you in." I said. He looked up at me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Demyx. I can't breath." I muttered. He loosened his grip and I took in the necessary gasp of air my lungs needed to keep my heart beating. I waited for Demyx to end the friendly hug. Don't look at me like that. I'm not the 'hugging' type. Demyx on the other hand couldn't last a day without hugging someone.

We stood in my room. Demyx still had his arms around me when I heard some snoring from the living room. Demyx buried his head in my shirt, kneeling to do so. "It's probably my brother Riku." I said. Then we heard another snore. This time I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

Demyx shook. "Who was that?" he asked threw my shirt. I tilted my head. "Maybe it's one of his friends." I said. Demyx tightened his grip once again. "Could you go check." he asked. I tilted my head. "Why?" I asked. He looked up at me. "What if it's someone with a gun or a knife or a sward or a-"

"Fine. I'll go look." I said, ending his rant. He took his arms off of me and sat on my bed holding his knees with his arms. I opened the door to the living room Riku and I shared. As I suspected, it was Riku and some brown-haired kid on his lap making all the snores. I think it was Roxas's brother Sora. "It's Sora and Riku." I said. He walked over and peeked out the slightly open door. "Aww. That's so cute!" he said as he shut the door and leaned on it. I shrugged. "If you say so." I said. He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"What?" I asked as he just kept staring at me. "How can you think that isn't cute? Don't you have a heart?" he asked. "I'm alive aren't I?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you take everything so serous?" he asked. "It's just me." I said. "Any ways, how is that not cute to you?" he asked returning to the subject of Sora and Riku. "What is so cute about two people sleeping?" I asked. "Well, it-umm-it just is. Like kittens. You can't describe why they're cute, but they are." he said. "Most people like kittens and/or puppies because they're small." I said, proving him wrong.

"Sometimes what people say is cute. And a voice doesn't have a size." he said. I thought about what someone could say that would be described as 'cute'. After a while and not thinking of any thing I turned to look into Demyx's eyes. "What could someone say that would be, cute?" I asked. He avoided eye contact as he talked. Someone could say, I love you. That's cute." he said, still looking at his shoes. Thank god. I know I'm blushing. I don't want him to see me blush. I would die because all my blood would be in my face instead of coursing threw my body.

He looked up and I quickly turned to the window and spoke. "I-I'm going to make some breakfast. Do-do you want an-any?" I stuttered and mentally slapped myself for doing so. "Umm. Sure." he said slowly. I walked to the door and reached for the door knob, but I stopped when Demyx pulled on my sleeve. I glance up at him. I just stood there, staring into his greenish eyes before he finally spoke.

"What are you making." he said, letting go of my sleeve. "Umm." I said as I started to think. What can I make? It's not like I'm a master chef. "Don't you think you should of thought about that before you offered to make it?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile at my bad luck. I put my hand over the left said of my face. I could feel the small knots that tangled my emo hair style. "Yeah. I guess I should have. Well, I can always think right." I said shaking my head, but still keeping my hand on it.

"I can make eggs and bacon." Demyx said. "Ok. That sounds good. And it should get Riku and Sora up." I said. We walked out and into the kitchen. I didn't know how to cook, so I sat back and watched. Demyx told me I had to flip an egg so I tried. He stood behind me and guided my hand threw the motions before I walked towards the pan the egg was in. I thought I did a good job till yellow liquid-like stuff leaked out of the egg.

I stared at the egg till Demyx brook my glare by shaking me. I looked over at him and he gave me a thumbs up. I tilted my head to the side and just stared at him. "Good job." he said. "Good job?" I questioned. "I broke the egg. How is that doing a good job?" I asked. "When was the lat time you flipped an egg, other that that one?" he asked. "Never." I answered honestly. "I don't cook much."

"Well. I didn't get it on my first try, or my second, or tenth." he said, beginning to space out. "Do I smell bacon?" Riku's voice came from the living room. "I smell it too." I assumed Sora said. Next the two boy came walking in and sat at the kitchen table. "Good morning and merry Christmas!" Sora said cheerfully. "Yeah. Merry Christmas." Riku said, not as cheerful, but happier than his normal morning grouch. "Good morning and merry Christmas!" Demyx said as he laid four plates out on the kitchen table.

"Good morning and merry Christmas and all the joyous stuff like that." I said glumly as I took a seat next to Riku at our four person table. Demyx turned towards me with his hands on his hips. "You gotta be more cheery if you want bacon Zexy." Demyx said. I turn to glare at Riku as he began to laugh at me. He looked at me and stopped laughing in an instant. "Merry Christmas every one." I said. It still sounded gloomy, but I did get bacon for trying. We all ate the food Demyx cooked. Demyx ate the egg I reined, but Sora, Riku, and I agreed that Demyx was a good cook.

_A/N: _Can you tell I like bacon? I like breakfast foods.

Demyx: Can I hug them yet?

Me: Yes. You may hug the reviewers now.

Demyx: Hugs!

Me: Next Reviewers get hugs from Zexion. I found a way to get him to be the 'hugging type'.

Zexion: And how is this?

Me: If you don't hug them, I'll tell a certain someone about what you write in your Emo-book.

Zexion: Fine. I'll hug them.


	8. Family Reunion

_A/N: _So, because Axel is the element of fire, does that mean he has to burn everything he touches? Yes. Yes he does, but maybe he got better. Read to find out ^w^

My Best Friend

Ch: 8: Family Reunion

**Roxas pov:**

"We should get you something to eat." Axel said. He got up and offered his hand to help me up. I gladly took it. He quickly dragged me off of his bed and into his small kitchen. "Can you even cook?" I asked. He paused. "Well, yes, if you don't mind burnt food." Axel replied. I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll cook then." I said, though I normally undercooked my food. Aren't we the perfect couple? We'll end up eating burnt or undercooked food all the time. To hell with that, we're going out to eat.

"No, I'll cook." he said. "Okay." I said. "What do you want?" he asked. I thought. One thing that Axel couldn't burn… "Cereal." I said. "Okay. Are you sure? I've been practicing cooking so I don't burn things as much." he said. "In that case, you can make what ever you want." I said.

I began looking around the kitchen for a clock. "Okay. No food. We need to get dressed and back to my house. We can get something to eat there." I said, heading towards Axel's room again to look for some cloths. It was already noon. My mother is going to begin wondering where I am.

I ran up stairs and looked around for some of my clothing. "Axel! Do you have any of my cloths here?" I yell to Axel who stayed down stairs, or so I thought. "Here ya go Roxy." he said, handing me a red shirt with a Christmas tree on it and a pair of light blue jeans. Before I could question why he had it he pushed me into the bath room so I could get ready.

It took me only a few seconds to change out of Axel's shirt and get into the new outfit. Then it took me about an hour to do my hair. You'd be surprised to find that Axel doesn't have any hair gel. Is that even possible? I'm glad I keep my own bottle here for when I do spend the night.

I took one final glance at my self in the mirror before exiting the bath room. As for what I saw, let say Axel takes a long time to get dressed. My eyes fell onto his bare chest. He looks so hot right now. He looks like he's strong too. Not to strong like if he'd hug a little girl he could break her, but strong enough to defend himself if necessary.

"Roxy?" Axel asked, waving his hand in front of my face. Whoa. I guess I lost my self to thought for a minute. I shook my head. "Yeah?' I ask, my eyes returning to his chest to see that he's done getting dressed. "Are you ready to go home? Your mom is probably worried about you." Axel said. "Oh. Right. Yeah. Let's go." I said. Axel grabbed my hand and began pulling me down to the car. Once we were there, he let go of my hand and opened the passenger side of my car. My car? Oh yeah. We drove it to Mar's party.

Axel drove quickly. I looked over at the speedometer. "Axel! Slow down! You're going ninety miles an hour!" I said. He glanced done at the speedometer, but didn't go any slower. "We're gonna get a ticket." I tried to reason. He continued to speed down the road till we finally got to my house. I slapped Axel in the back of the head as soon as we were parked. "Idiot." I mumbled as I got out of the car. "But I'm your idiot!" he said with a goofy grin. I had to laugh.

My mother ran into me as Axel and I walked into the room. "Hey mom. Mary Christmas." I said threw her tight grip. "Mary Christmas Tifa." Axel greeted. "Where's Sora?" My mom asked. "I don't know." I said, witch was very weird. Me not knowing where my twin was? That's very new. Just then Sora and Riku walked into the room. Sora let go of Riku's hand and jumped into our mom's arms. "Mary Christmas!" he said. "Hello Ms. Strife. Mary Christmas. I'm sorry for taking your son away from you and not telling you where he was. I didn't want him to stay in the house by himself and Axel agreed so we all slept at my house." Riku somewhat lied. He took Sora and I was with Axel, but our groups weren't together. And it wasn't an agreement, it was drunken teenagers.

"I'm just glad you're all okay." She said. I looked around the room. I saw a man with spiked blond hair that looked like mine in a way. He was sitting on the couch channel surfing. "Dad?" I question. He turned his head towards me. Sora wiggled out of mom's grip and jumped on dad's lap. I followed shortly after, grabbing our dad's neck. I know that Sora and I are teenage boys, but you'd act the same way if you haven't seen your dad scene you were five and your parents got a divorce.

I almost thought I heard our dad laugh, but "Cloud doesn't have emotions" as most people say. I guess he does because I'm here and we all know how kids are made. Though I never saw my father smile. Maybe some day that'll change. Did I ever mention that Sora and I have an older brother? I just got pushed off of dad and onto the floor by another blond. Hey Ven. Mary Christmas." I said, hugging the older boy above me.

Ventus looked like me, but acted completely like Sora. I don't understand how they can always be so cheerful all the time. I'd go insane. "Hello Mr. Strife." Axel greeted. That's right. He never met all of my family. I pushed Ven off of me and stood up. "Axel, Riku, this is Sora and my father Cloud and our older brother Ventus. Ven, dad, this is Riku and Axel." I greeted, pointing to every one as I said their names.

Dad just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Ven, however, ran up to Axel and Riku and grabbed their hands and shacked them violently. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you. Roxas and Sora told me a lot about the both of you." Ven blurted out, making me and Sora's faces turn a bright red. I could see Axel smirk. Oh god. Kill me now.

"Is that so? What do they saw about me?" Axel asked. Ventus looked up to the ceiling, dropping their hands. "Roxas told me that he thinks-" Ven began before Sora and I both ran up and put our hands over his mouth. Axel's smirk just grew. "Some one's keeping secrets." Axel mocked. I looked over to him. "Yes. And we plan to keep it that way." I said, shifting my glare to Ventus. Ven nodded in acknowledgement and Sora and I moved our hands. "you're hot." Ventus finished.

I knew for a fact that my face was the same color of Axel's hair, if not darker. Even Sora slapped him in the back of the head. "Oww." Ven said. Axel and Riku were laughing so hard it's a surprise that they didn't pee themselves. "What else did Roxas say?" Axel asked. "I'm not gonna say because I'm scared that they might kill me." Ven said. So he does have a brain. "But Sora said he loves your hair Riku." Ven said quickly before covering his head so Sora didn't hit him. That didn't work. Both Sora and I slapped Ven's shoulders at the same time.

I looked over to see how Riku would react to Ven's comment. Was he, blushing. Sora looked over to Riku, I'm betting to figure out why my eyes went wide and Riku's head sharply turned to the side. Now if we could embarrass Axel somehow. "Can we just forget every thing that Ven said?" Riku asked. "Fine by me." Sora and I said in unison, witch made Axel fall over laughing, causing Ven and Sora to look at him oddly. "He thinks it hilarious when people speak in unison." I explained. "Ohhh." Sora and Ven said, causing Axel to laugh even more. "I love this family." Axel exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I smirked. I know how to embarrass Axel. "Okay Axel. You can stop laughing at my family, or I can embarrass you." I said. Axel lifted his head. "You can't. You don't know anything that I'm not open about." Axel said. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. "Go head and try." Axel said, as he crossed his arms and laid back on the floor. "Axel likes twins." I said. "Yeah. I love how they look the same and can tell what each other is feeling." Axel said. That didn't work. Let's try another. "Axel peed on some dude when he was five and-" Axel began talking before I finished. "And the guy yelled at me and I just gave him the finger. And I was only five!" Axel said as he began to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

What could I say that would turn Axel the same color of his hair? I was deep in though. Maybe I'll think of something later.

A/N: What would embarrass Axel? I have an idea. Thanks to all the people that read/ reviewed my story. You will now be hugged by Zexy~

Zexion: No.

Me: Okay then. I'll just go talk to-

Zexion: Fine! *gives you all hugs* Happy?

Me: Very much ^w^

Demyx: I wanna know what's in the book!

Me and Zexion: No.

Axel: Lol.


End file.
